Christmas Love
by JuliaOdom is Dauntless
Summary: Really good. AFTER FANG! Please read. It's a Christmas story early but still. I loved writing it and hope you'll like it too. :


_Christmas Eve... _

The bird girl was in the audience at the Teen Bar in down town New York... She was surrounded by the ones she calls family. They were all wearing jackets, boots, scarfs and gloves. There used to be 6 of them not including the pup, but one left, and it's been years. Max was 18 now and so wasn't Iggy. Fang would be too but he's no longer with the flock.

"Max Ride" The person who was running the little show on the stage. Max knew she had a surprise and worried this was it. She chose the song she listened to every time around this year since Fang left. The guy gave her a mic when she said she'd sing and she stepped into the spot light.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is...

You

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I don't even wish for snow

I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeers click

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

Ooh baby

All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need

Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is...

You

All I want for Christmas is you... baby"

She finished her song and looked at the flock. Little did she know the guy she was thinking about the whole time was sitting right there in the audience. After Max walked off stage the flock left the club and went home.

They sat around the big bright Christmas tree and watched as the younger kids unwrapped a gift. They let them use their new Ipod nanos before sending them to bed. Around midnight the three oldest followed suit and went to bed themselves.

Fang watched them before silently locating the emergency key and letting himself in and walking over to the tree and placing a card on one of the branches. He took one of the extra bows that were laying around and went back outside locking the door and replacing the key.

_Christmas Morning: _

The whole flock bursted into Max's room to wake her before dragging her down to the living room. They unwrapped all the presents and ate a beautiful breakfast. Nudge and Angel had gone back into the living room to watch a movie.

"MAX! There's a card in the tree." Nudge called.

"I's addressed to you" Angel said after. Max walked into the living room and took the card from Angel and opened it.

_Bet you thought all the presents were gone. Guess again and come outside. _

Max did as the card said and gasped. Outside in the middle of the snowy field stood Fang, with a bright read bow on his head. She ran to him and threw her arms around him in a hug. She pulled back and took the bow out of his hair and kissed him.

"Your the best gift ever." She said and smiled.

"Glad you liked the gift."

"I loved it." This time he kissed her.

It was the best Christmas ever for Max.

**A/N: That's my story. There used to be more but a review side I should have ended here so I did 'cause I actually agreed with her after looking it over. RnR please! Happy Holidays :) **


End file.
